the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Napoleon
Napoleon, also known as Our Leader, Comrade Napoleon, Father of All Animals, Terror of Mankind, Protector of the Sheep-fold, Ducklings' Friend, is a character and the main antagonist of George Orwell's novel Animal Farm. He resembles the leader of the Soviet Union at that time Joseph Stalin. He is not to be confused with the captain of the Oceanic Whitetip submarine used by the National Protection Process who is also called Napoleon. Appearance and are also worn by pigs in the Anthro Saga.]] He is described as "a large, rather fierce-looking Berkshire boar" which is "not much of a talker" and has "a reputation for getting his own way". He was the runt of his litter and had to fight for food growing up in order to become big and strong, contributing to his socially Darwinistic view of the world and of his place in it. During his reign over the farm, he becomes quite overweight due to his excessive eating and alcoholism. In the animated film, he is depicted as bipedal, sneering and imperious, wearing dark, double-breasted suits. In the live-action film, he is depicted with black and white fur. In his return in All Animals are Equal Napoleon retains having black and white fur and in his personality cult he wears dark double breated suits with a stance "that would make Stalin or Saddam blush." decorated with various Soviet style military medals and awards. His pictures read the caption "All Animals are Equal. But some animals are more equal than others." except those first seen by Lady Blue at the hospital. Napoleon's images in the Anthro Saga universe also wear dark double breasted suits. Literature Napoleon does not appear in the Anthro Saga but he does appear in All Animals are Equal as an un-named character in the story. He could even be described as an unseen character because Napoleon exists only as a portrait whilst another pig Squealer appears also on television. Though he does not appear in the Anthro Saga, he does appear in that same universe. All Animals are Equal: He makes his only appearance in the story All Animals are Equal where he remains a dictator, this time he is dictator of Russia where he literally resembles Joseph Stalin, he is also shown alongside Squealer in a personality cult around the country. Napoleon's personality cult is first experienced by Lady Blue when she recovers from the operation that saved her life and the cult terrifies her, but when she tries to run she ends up in a heap on the floor as the vixen has lost all the strength in her legs from being in bed since ten past six the previous night when the rest of Russia was wide awake. The instant she recovers though, the vixen flees the hospital to find even more pictures of Napoleon and also pictures of Squealer or rather his eye. The Anthro Saga: Napoleon makes no appearances in any stories of the Anthro Saga but he does appear in that universe, again in portrait form only because by the time of the Anthro Saga it is assumed that he is dead. In the Anthro Saga universe, he is shown in a more benevolent if ominous light and is particularly held in a great light among Animalia's pig community and there are many legends about him particularly among pigs and minorities such as hippopotami and weasels where it is said that he was one of the founding fathers of Animalia alongside Mufasa. Pig collaborators with the Animalian Junta actually protect his portraits because they are almost a symbol of fear. Other appearances The Curse of Maid Marian: Whilst he does not make a direct appearance in The Curse of Maid Marian, the story's antagonist Prince John uses the methods of Napoleon that he used to get rid of Snowball to cover his own tracks after he kills Robin Hood and assaults Maid Marian leaving her for dead including a massive purge and executions, building an Orwellian style personality cult like Napoleon and slandering Maid Marian and her husband, the latter of whom is seen as a threat whose death was necessary to overcome the chaos that Nottingham would have otherwise been thrown into. Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: Again, Napoleon does not make an appearance in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame but his beliefs are the primary reason why Vixen is forced to end a lesson she teaches Charmer, Dreamer, Bold and Friendly about "The Six Commandments" which somewhat resemble the seven commandments of Animal Farm and are as follows: * Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy * Whatever goes upon four legs or has wings is a friend * No animal shall kill another animal * No animal shall wear clothes * No animal shall sleep in a bed with sheets * All animals are Equal. He is further referenced in this quote: "Meanwhile in Brampton, as interesting as her own lesson was, the sense of paranoia began to settle in for Vixen because she felt as though she was not a mother but was a lecturer or the wife of Napoleon who had been brought into existence to spread his words to future generations." After the death of Harrington, Belladonna is shown to be like Napoleon, Squealer and the other pigs at the end of Animal Farm: Whilst she does not wear clothing like she does in other appearances particularly the Anthro Saga and The King of Hell, Belladonna ends up standing on two legs in Dropmore House as if she owns the place. Appearances * All Animals are Equal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon